


Brothers share

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Well, Brothers share... There is nothing else to say...





	Brothers share

**Author's Note:**

> No native no Beta and really no Story. It was late, someone was horny and not really focused...  
> Do not expect anything out of that short smut nothing... ^^!

Brothers share SPN FF 06.06.2018

 

“I know you are curious.” Dean starts out of the blue. He was staring at Sam, had done for quite some time now while holding his beer and sitting wide legged on one of the library chairs…  
“I m not…”  
Sam counters as calm as possible, he knew exactly what his brother is talking about.  
It wasn’t the first time that this came up…, but it had never been a consideration, only his Brother in one of his weird moods.  
“That is your thing, I don’t care…” Sam added.  
Dean grins satisfied and a bit to smug to not enjoy this game…

Sam knows his Brother is drunk…  
“But you are curious…” Dean stats again, and Sam ignores it…  
There is a short pause.  
“You wanna see it…, wanna see him?”  
The older Hunter seemed in a dirty mind set and really eager to show off tonight, to show HIS and what he can do to/with it.

Sam gulped but he tried to keep calm.  
Of course he wanted to see, of course he wanted to know, to touch and have a taste, but he knew better than that.  
He never touches Dean’s stuff.

“Dean!” Sam warns, reminding his sibling that he was going to far, instead.  
There was another pause, assuring the dark haired that this theme was done.  
“I…let you see him.”  
Dean stated endearingly, obviously not finished yet.

There is a serious, smug glimmer in his eyes…  
“You haven’t been with him before, right?...” Sam stiffened but didn’t show it.  
Dean grinned and took another gulp of his Drink…  
“And a man…?” The dark blond wondered further and aloud.  
This time Sam does look up, facing his Brother who is still staring, still calmly sitting across the wooden table…, scanning, measuring the younger one.  
Sam frowned at that glowing green, focusing on it.  
He does not know what to do….

“He has asked for you.” Dean dropped another bomb.  
Obviously something that whole evening was about...  
“He wants to feel you,…to have you filling him…, and I wonder…”

Not once changes the deep dark voice to a lighter level. Dean is serious, almost threatening and still focusing on Sam…

As another nerve wrecking pause sets in Sam can’t hold it anymore… This is awkward but he needs to know…  
“…would you?” It is subdued and careful, not too serious to not take it back…  
And for a moment Sam thinks he needs to do exactly that before there is a little, more than subtle twitch at Deans lips.  
“I consider…” The dark blond throws in and takes another sip of his beer as if they were just having a normal conversation here.

# ***

As Castiel enters the Bunker, as he does randomly, the Hunters were still sitting in the library, they hadn’t really talked about anything at all just scanned, measured the other Sibling to figure out the situation.

The Angel frowned at the two Human. There was a weird atmosphere he couldn’t identify.  
But Dean didn’t gave their ally much time to figure it out, he grinned at Sam and got up to greet his Celestial.  
Sam hesitated, he is intrigued, but not convinced as he watches his Brother pulling Castiel in, forcefully, deeply and desperate kissing the surprised blue eyed. It is something Dean hadn’t done this openly before.

There are still questions, Sam is still not sure but never the less he follows Dean just a second later as the older man takes the Angel down the hallway to his room.

\----------

They haven’t even entered completely the bedroom as Dean was at the blue eyed.  
The Coat was off a second later and even though still surprised, Castiel had his active part in that interaction, although he was glancing at Sam every now and then while he was plundered by the other Brother…

“Got you something…” Dean preened like a proud child waiting for his candy, still nibbling at the Angel’s neck and ear…and closely holding onto him.

Sam still standing by…

\----

Without much fuss, Dean pealed the Angel out of his fabrics. And he was fast, Sam thought, showing the routine the Hunter already had in doing so.  
It didn’t took much time for Sam to get the first full View of the Angel they had around for years now…  
Dean grinned turning Castiel to let his Brother see it all…while he was holding the Celestial in his Arms, clearly claiming the blue eyed for himself.  
It was a mixed message Dean was sending but Castiel reached out his arm for Sam to get closer, to join in…

\----

“Do me….” Dean ordered, lazily stroking his still soft dick. There is no hesitation as Sam gets down to his knees, easily, immediately obeying to his Caretaker and Brother…  
His own Erection a solid one, twitching at the mere idea to do what he is about to…  
“Get me ready for him…” Dean adds. Looking down and licking his full lips in anticipation… In his current state there is no restriction, no filter that would hold the dark blond back by any meaning…  
He commands and he expects Obedience and Sam is in on it…

Castiel had greeted Sam with eagerness, had the younger Hunter stunned in an incredible sensual kiss, now he was watching with gentle eyes how he was going down…, caressing and kissing the older one himself.

“Come on Baby Boy….” Sam hated being called like this, it showed how Dean was still seeing him, but right now, the younger Hunter couldn’t care less as his Brother grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, urging him to take it all, having him choking and drooling on the length and pressure while being watched by his older Sibling and an Angel.  
There wasn’t much to compare that too…

\----------

Also Sam was eager and lost on his task he couldn’t stop watching how his brother was eating out Castiels full, smooth, ceramic Ass. How the Angel was directing the dark blonds head and moaning deeply at the work Dean was doing… 

“Looks you’re right…”  
Dean licked his lips, his thumps gently pulling at the tight, now shiny entrance he couldn’t get enough of, even though very distracted by his Brothers surprisingly good mouth and lips and tongue…  
“hng….Shit….Sammy…. Get up here!” He commanded pulling Sam back up for another deep, desperate kiss while he lined himself up. 

\----------

“See Sammy,.. he is ready…” Dean chimed, fondly smiling at the Angels back…, sloppily kissing his Sibling while he continued deeply fucking the Angels tight Vessel.

Sam had not expected his Brother to be so rough, but obviously this was a thing.  
The Angel was deeply grunting at every thrust and Dean seemed to enjoy that…  
Sam licked his lips absently, only watching the scene playing in front, he was jerking his length and playing his nipples while staring at his Brother disappearing deeply in their Angel buddy’s Vessel…, rocking him into the mattress and pillows…

Dean was slamming in, not really caring about anything else. Sam moaned at view, the closed eyes the parted lips while he was doing a merciless rhythm, driving in as deeply as possible.

Sam was touching the older one, roaming the muscles, kissing the shoulders and he even dared to grope Deans ass, kneading the firm cheeks he had dreamed off many times…

Dean leaned over the Angel folding him, taking what ever he could get out of their ally…  
Castiel groaned at the intrusion and the immediate hard and fast thrusts, but he did not complain, tightly clawing to the Human body above…

His blue was glowing as he threw his head back in obvious waves of Pleasure and Sam couldn’t stop stroking himself at the side line as the Angel suddenly took his hand, tightly holding to it as Dean hastened his moves, even more forcefully fucking into that Human vessel, winking at Sam who gasped/inhaled at this cocky act, that had him almost dripping the edge. He painfully pinched his dick to stop his soo close relieve…

Dean droves in like crazy, maoning and huffing in his efforts, and getting Sam back to the edge right away as he desperately reaches for the older Sibling, pulling him in while Dean is still impaling their Angel.

The kiss is deep, sloppy and lewd and Dean grins at the pleasure of it…as he locks eyes with his giant Brother…ride by his side  
“Now you try him…” He requests and slips out of Castiel the same time…  
There is a short whining sound at the emptiness and loss before Dean moves, positioning Sam by his hips and almost guiding the younger one in that beautiful, waiting ass of their heavenly Creature…  
Dean leans close to his Baby brother…. His arms slung around, caressing the chest pinching the nipples…Their hips moving in unison in slow thrusts as Sam starts his turn with the willing, the offered Angel…  
The younger Hunter is more careful, still trying to figure out the possibilities but the sensation is overwhelming never the less.  
Dean bites at Sam’s neck, licks at his ear and presses their pelvis together even more…  
“Don’t be so sissy…. “ Dean teases, again taking the younger ones lips…  
“He can handle that …” The dark blond smiles again, encouraging Sam to try it harder…sliding his own Dick between the younger Brothers cheeks and pushing him forward, deeper into the Angels stretched hole…  
There are deep toned groans from the Celestial and the Brother, and Dean smiles his lips on Sam’s skin…  
“He likes it….” The older Hunter praised…  
“yeah…?” Sam questions in a heavy moan…  
And he is rewarded with another deep kiss, tongue plundering and sucking all through while Dean is moving the taller Hunters hips in a steady rhythm, fucking the blue eyed on his bed with Sam’s surrogate dick…

“….AH…Deahhn….”  
Sam is close but they are not finished by far…  
Dean pulls the younger one back, out of the warmth of that Human Vessel…  
“Cass turn, on all four… “ And easily the Angel follows while Dean is busy tasting his sibling, distracting him with his lips and tongue and hands all over the tall body…  
Sam is leaning in compliantly, needy… his cock standing straight and drooling/dripping…

“Fuuck…hhn….Dean….”  
“hmmm….” The dark blond hummed in approval as he lines Sam up Castiels Channel once more…  
“Come on…” He commands softly for the younger one to sink back in that waiting Flesh…  
This time Sam is less careful…, less gentle or slow as he drives in, leaving Castiel to rock forward at the first thrust…  
“Make him sing….” Dean orders, already moving to their Angels side, grabbing for the dark hair and pulling him back to take/capture those plum, lewd lips…  
Sam does not know what his Brother meant but he builds up his pace and starts fucking the other men seriously, until Castiel needs to break the kiss with the older Hunter and purrs out the first enochian words.  
Dean is very pleased, slapping the bouncing Angel ass and reaching for Sam to lean in….for another kiss….  
“Do him good Sammy….” Dean rumbles at his Brothers efforts…  
Cass starts mumbling, purring out more and more Word fragments even Sam can’t translate…  
Either his mid is gone as well or he simply doesn’t know the meaning…Sam doesn’t care, Dean is back behind him kneading his ass cheeks, roaming his back and sides and shoulders, smearing own precome all over the younger ones lower back…  
Sam leans his head back still thrusting still impaling Castiel but his Focus is split between Dean, holding, guiding, and the Angle laying down for him…  
The older Hunters hand moves around and suddenly he is holding the Angels hips alongside Sam and it is a view that gets the younger one, his thrusts start to stutter, he slams in a few more times with all he’s got with Dean biting his shoulder….nibbling on Sam’s neck…  
“Yess… fill him!!!” It is a direct order again and right away it happens. Dean is grabbing the Angel hips tighter, pulling them back and locking Sam between his and Castiels body…  
The taller Hunter arches his back his head falls on the support in his back and he calls out his Brothers name spurting his load deep in that ‘singing’ Angel…..

# ***

Dean gently rubbed the clenching back muscles, kissing caressing down his Brother who is still staying in that tight, moist heat surrounding him.

But Cass is not done and neither is Dean.  
The dark blond smiles gently as he pulls Sam back on his hips, still kissing the siblings nape of the neck and broad shoulders as he moves him aside, small drips of cream following through the clenching hole Sam has left.

“My turn again..” The dark blond whispers to both of the other men….  
“Come on Cass lets get you drained….”  
Sam listens to the desperate whimper as his Brother is handling the Blue eyed in position sitting down on the Bed himself and shifting the Angel to get up for the last round for today…  
“Come here…” Dean orders and Castiel follows, slowly lowering himself down, his back towards the older Hunter who is leaning against the head board… while the Blue eyed is reaching for Sam…up front.

Dean fucks his hip up the moment they are connected again, not missing any beat, and slams in fast, lifting the Angel in every thrust…  
Sam is lost in the blue eyes that are looking/staring at him as the other dark hair parts his lips at the pounding, tightly holding himself up on Sam’s neck, plundering the younger Hunters mouth, biting sucking, licking every where….  
He is still rumbling enochian when he gets free and the kiss parts any other few harder thrusts…

He is beautiful like that Sam, thinks and can’t get enough from all the contact and touching.  
He is hard again and one of his hands and one of the Angels are entwined together stroking between them while Dean rocks them both…

The relieve is suddenly and without warning. Castiel parts his lips again moaning a silent enochian curse, Sam is sure as he feels the hot milk on his belly, running down their hands and thighs before he adds his own at Deans deep groan from the other side…  
In a sudden orgasm both Winchesters had marked the Angel between them once more doing something in unison…

Castiel is back at Sam the same Second, kissing, holding and pulling the Human in, deeply and affectionate…in his still fading after glow…and watched by a heavily breathing Dean, leaned back and smiling at the sight in front of him…

# ***

Castiel looked at the entangled naked body’s on the slightly to small bed…  
His Humans were weird, he thought, but he loved them deeply, as far as an Angel’s ability could go. He loved them. He loved both of them…  
And Castiel is still smiling as he silently closes the door before taking off once again…

End


End file.
